


Dear Sister

by AlexIsNotOkay



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Despaircest, F/F, Incest, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 08:16:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10987029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexIsNotOkay/pseuds/AlexIsNotOkay
Summary: Over a year after abandoning Junko to join Fenrir, Mukuro sends a letter back home.





	Dear Sister

Dear Junko-chan,

 

I know it’s been a year and a half since I’ve seen you, or talked to you. I know I left without any warning. I know I didn’t even say goodbye. I’m sorry for that. But I knew that if I told you I was leaving you wouldn’t let me go. You would demand that I stay, and I wouldn’t be able to refuse. This was the only way for me to leave. And I needed to leave.

After I ran away I joined a mercenary group called Fenrir, and I’ve been able to continue my military training with them. I’m their youngest member, but they’ve also told me that I’m one of their best. I think if you could see me now you might finally be proud of me. Throughout all of the battles I’ve fought in I’ve never let myself become injured. I’ve never been shot or cut or burned or even scratched, because I don’t want anyone else to make me feel that sort of despair. The only pain I want to know is the feeling of your hand across my face, or the sting of your words twisting into my gut. I’ve kept myself chaste for you, Junko-chan.

I’ve seen so much despair while I’ve been here. I’ve seen homes destroyed, children starving, people dying in the streets. I think you would like it here, a lot more than you liked it in Europe. I remember how much you hated it there. I still remember the last thing you said to me before I ran away. “I’ll see you in the morning. Get ready for another day touring this god awful piece of shit city.” You really didn't like Paris.

I don’t know when I’ll be coming home, or if I’ll be coming home. I miss you though. Not a single day goes by that I don’t think about you. I love you, and that’s why I know I needed to leave. If I had stayed with you I know you would have ended up killing me, and I know I would have let you. If I ever come back you’ll probably still do it anyway. That thought doesn’t scare me as much as it should.

I know you won’t be able to write me back, but I don’t think you would even if you could. I’ve managed to get bits and pieces of news from Japan. I know that you’re famous now, so it’s probably for the best that I’m not there. It wouldn’t be good for the career of a beautiful model like you to have an ugly twin like me anyway. Maybe I will come home eventually. And once I do you can stop pretending that you enjoy being a model, and we can paint the world with despair. Just like you always wanted to.

 

Love, your sister,

Mukuro Ikusaba

* * *

 

 

Dear Mukuro-chan,

 

What the fuck? What the fuck what the fuck what the fuck what the fuck WHAT THE FUCK? You run away without telling me and don’t talk to me for a year and a half and then you just send me a letter of the blue like you’re on a fucking semester abroad in Spain and everything is completely normal? I knew that you were stupid but this is setting a new low even for you.

Let’s get some things out of the way: first, Ikusaba? What the fuck kind of name is Ikusaba? Was Enoshima not good enough for you anymore? Did you think changing your name like that would make you forget about the sister you stabbed in the back? Did you think forgetting me would really be that easy? And second, don’t insult me by acting like I’d get off on walking around the streets of some war-torn country out in wherever the fuck it is you are now. That’s low level shit. That’s amateur hour. That sort of despair is barely even worth calling despair in the first place. If that’s the sort of despair you think I want to share with the world then you should give up and walk into the nearest minefield right now, because we will  _ never _ be on the same page.

Speaking of pages, do my fashion magazines make it out to whatever shithole you’re living in right now? Do you get to read through them and see how your precious Junko-chan has become even more beautiful than she was before? Do you cut my pictures out and tape them up on your walls? Do you look at my centerfolds late at night and touch yourself once all your new buddies are asleep? I’ll bet you do. Pervert.

Honestly, I shouldn’t even be surprised that you would do something like this. You’ve never been anything more than a failure and a disappointment, and now you’ve just gone above and beyond in both of those categories! The only good thing to come out of this is the despair you’ve given me, the despair that comes from being abandoned by my own darling sister whom I loved with all my heart, but even then I know that wasn’t your intention, so you’re not getting any of the credit for that. You’re a screwup, plain and simple, and if you ever come back to Japan I’ll have a dozen different ways to kill you all ready to go. Of course, knowing what a disappointment you are, I’ll probably only need one.

 

Despairfully yours,

Junko ENOSHIMA


End file.
